creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Hello, Mr.Empreallnvective I hope this isn't a big deal to you or anything, but I'd like to request a pastebin copy of my story "I Remember the Rain" Not so that I could post it again, but so I could look for ways to imporove on my writing. It is my first story and I'd want to continue on and try to get better at story structure, character development, grammer, ect. Thanks for giving any bit of consideration if you do so Byeah (talk) 21:57, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Main Diffrence Between Creepypasta.wiki and Creppypasta.com Are they basically the same or does .com allow more cheesy stories. တရားသူကြီးကို တစ်ဖက်သတ်အစွဲ (talk) 22:59, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Any News? Hey, just wondering if there was any word on that ARG proposal I made a few days back. I've admittedly been thinking about it for awhile, and wanted to know if there were any thoughts or concerns other than the ones you outlined for me. I also kind of want to know if it's been denied or not so I can stop thinking about it if need be. I've got a more thorough outline of what I plan to do if you'd like to see that as well. Sorry if I'm being too impatient. I realize you guys have other things to attend to, but I've just been thinking about this for too long that I'd like to know if there was an update or not. Whitix (talk) 23:17, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Gotcha. Thanks for letting me know. Whitix (talk) 23:29, February 13, 2016 (UTC) May I please know why you deleted my micropasta? ER111303 (talk) 06:00, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Whoops... I accidentally put this in an archived talk page (My bad), but I was just going to remind you that your comment on that one story from Wattpad was removed again. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 20:51, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Comments I accidentally posted the same comment twice on this story. Can you delete one of them? The Expressionless BrianBerta (talk) 16:00, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me, Empy. Since I have made controversial blogs in the past, could you take a look at this blog to see if it violates any rules. Also, how do I change the text from black to white. Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 16:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 Unlucky Trying to review a random pasta, but instead accidentially click Creepypasta Genre Listing. Not really reviewable, on the next episode of reviewing. I randomly review pages that have nothing to do with creepy pastas. Reviewing categorys, blogs, usernames, talk pages, font sizes, forums, and comments. Guaranteed, to make you cringe, why its so pointless, and boring. Why do it? Its what the audience wants. Maybe I interpreted the comments F--k U in the wrong way. Now retreats to a life of shame. Also why am I seeing tons of colors everytime I go to a forum, that say error. It looks as if this User which you blocked hacked multiple wikis one of which including ours, another titled Brickleberry Wiki and Shadow Falls Wiki, Although what ever Shadow Falls is about, it looks like it has been fixed on that website. A true hacker or spammer. Whats next a doomsday conspiracy theorist. တရားသူကြီးကို တစ်ဖက်သတ်အစွဲ (talk) 23:48, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Spammer/Vandalism Hi. Haven't been on here for a long period of time. But I wanted to let you know that is spamming some weird code in blog comments and forum posts. Just to let you know about that. Also, Jay's name is still red, and he's not an administrator anymore. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. 00:04, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Fungus Among Us Hello! I did a revision of Fungus Among Us and was wondering if you could swap out the old one with the newer version. I left the newer version as a reply in the topic: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:525756#3 There's no rush, just whenever you aren't busy and feel like it :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:25, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you! Hopefully I got the story nailed down this time (I'll have to put it on the back-burner if not, because I'm entirely out of direction to take it for now). If that happens, then I'm sorry for wasting your time. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:41, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Hello Empyreallnvective I needed to talk to you about a ban you placed on my account (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mockingbound) for vandalising the page http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Moon_Children on the Creepypasta wiki. I just want to first say that while you had no way of knowing this, Silverie (the author of the story) is one of my former accounts. She is me, and I also drew Boy Nameless (the accompanying picture). I wanted to re-write the story and I acted recklessly. I deleted the page and then left it to go out with some friends, when I really should have at least made a note or kept it there and re-written it on a word document. I know I am in fault for not thinking ahead, but as my block is removed, I thought I ought to mention it. I wasn't vandalising the page; I was editing a story I had written when I was eleven and forgot to clarify what I was doing. Please consider this an apology and I promise I will not do anything like this again, and that I ask that you remove the vandalism notice on my page if you can. MockingBound (talk) 17:46, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Mockingbound MockingBound (talk) 17:46, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Halo cómo estás I was wondering how would one such as myself become an admin it's a question thats been troubling me and i thought you could shed light on my question's? I would be grateful if you answered my question. Thank you DB Deathsblood (talk) 19:56, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I'm new to this page and don't quite understand how everything works just yet. I do have a couple of questions and hope you can help me: Who quality-checks your stories before you get to post them? How can you just delete other peoples' stories, without leaving them a personal message, explaining your actions? Do you think the standard copy-and-paste-"Your story sucks"-message is encouraging? Who or what gives you the right do decide wich stories are good and which are bad? I always loved writing my stories. Friends and followers on other pages encouraged me to post some on creepypasta-pages. So I did. And then someone came along and deleted all of them, because he thinks that they aren't good enough - and I have seen way worse stories on this page. I am offended, not because you deleted the stories, but because you think a standard "Your story is bad"-message is appropriate. I don't really care for answers, I just want you to put yourself in the place of a user whos stories get immediatly deleted without further explanation and understand that what you do is horribly rude. If you are a reasonable and grounded person, think about what I said and leave people a personal message when you delete their work. They are proud of it, and deserve an explanation. If you are, however, one of those arrogant administrators that want to ban every user who dares to critize them - in this case me - then fuck you. Good bye. Missy went Missing (talk) 22:29, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Request Hi, I don't have a lot of time to type this as I have to go somewhere, but I was wondering if you could possibly review a story that I finished last week. Yes I know there is a writers workshop, but I would like a more personal opinion on it. If you don't mind that is? I have an email. Passive Manipulation (talk) 01:00, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Deletion of my story: The other side Hey admin, I'm pretty new to creepypasta and it's very complicated. I posted a story called ' The Other Side' which has been deleted and I read the FAQ's, my story wasn't long and I've spellchecked it as well & I guess I have met your quality standards? I'm not quite sure, could you please let me know my error? --Rini.rapheal (talk) 05:55, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Rini Fallout 4 They announced some DLC today. I thought I'd let you know because if you buy the Season Pass before March 1st, it'll all cost you $30, but if you wait to after that point then the Season Pass price will cost $50. The three DLC's are erratically priced with one of them costing $24.99 (God, I really hate the Season Pass trend cause I like to pay for when the product is actually made). I don't know how much that interests you, but I thought I'd give you a heads up on it. Source: http://www.giantbomb.com/articles/bethesda-announces-first-three-fallout-4-dlc-packs/1100-5399/ [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:54, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your feedback. It was just an actual incident that I wrote, I just wanted it to be out there. I know my story writing skills aren't that great but it's a good outlet, had to get it of my chest. --Rini.rapheal (talk) 10:58, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Rini Hello mr. Empyreallnvective, I understand that my story, "My Friend is Crying, I Cannot Move," has been deleted. If the reason was that it was all one paragraph, which I suspect that it may be, I can assure you that that was an accident. I am currently in the process of reditting my story, and I would like to know if I will be allowed to reupload it here (with proper spacing), or if I should do so on another website. Thank you for your time, The-bard-of-horror (talk) 16:48, February 17, 2016 (UTC)The-bard-of-horror :I hear ya. I'm still not sure if I'm going to get it myself. I really hate paying for a guarantee rather than the product, nevermind not knowing what the future products are going to be. Way of the future, unfortunately (I'll end it with that before I get into this huge rant about how my video gaming hobby is being ruined). You might just wait for a Game of the Year edition with all of the DLC. That's what I did with New Vegas, snagged it for $10 off Ebay and it isn't as if the vanilla game is lacking in content. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 21:23, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Reverting an edit Is it possible to revert the last edit on The Night Man? Someone went and changed all the cut words and slang citing it as "improper grammar". ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 17:41, February 17, 2016 (UTC) you deleted my page? Who is the creator of this website? Deathsblood (talk) 16:49, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Halo Im gonna get right to the point Do you get rage comments evry day and if you do dont let it get you down your being supported :) Deathsblood (talk) 17:08, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Thank you DB Yeah, um, can you tell me what was wrong with my pasta?StormyTheKiller (talk) 01:33, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so about your STUPID reply to my comment on Ingrown. First of all, I was asking what OTHER people thought, NOT what you thought. Second of all, I don't care. I politely did what you asked for The story was sent to writer's workshop as you suggested. I seek guidance, not hatred, or vile obscenties. I shall not illogically spit fire at you or go against your wishes, rules, or guidelines. I will not overstep my welcome. Everything is Dust in the Wind (talk) 04:56, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, for your feedback. Made as many changes as I could. Still need more guidance though. I apolgize for bothering you or if I am wasting your time. This is me being civil. Numerous users have broke your rule about reposting. I am not breaking that rule or sending you unreasonable hate mail demanding for the story to be put back on. I hope you prefer this. Everything is Dust in the Wind (talk) 03:31, February 19, 2016 (UTC) I will listen to more feedback, as you suggested Not sure exactly what fleshing out means. If it means expand the story or make it more diffrent than other stories. Also not sure which tropes you are referring to. Also isn't it bad too follow common tropes, because than it won't have it's own distinct look on things. I know, everything has been done before and there is no such thing as an original idea. I'll try to fix this story despite the fact it would be easier to give up, get blocked for a year for reposting the story too much, or send angry messages which would result in me being roasted and my account being deleted. It would even be easier to request an appeal, which will be effortlessly and inevitably denied. I still got to try to fix it, even though it's got as many errors as an computer that goes without a firewall for ten years. Current plan. 1. Listen to feedback. 2. Get story to quality standards. 3. Have it posted 4. Delete all threads and comments left. 5. Never use this account again or delete it. Eventually I will disapear as easy as I came. Most authors want credit, not me, just want the story to get up to quality standards and remain on the site. Everything is Dust in the Wind (talk) 05:09, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Hi i was wondering why you deleated my post im really confused. im sorry for bothering you but i was just a little confused. Shaydarkness (talk) 20:09, February 19, 2016 (UTC)ShayShaydarkness (talk) 20:09, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Jay What happened there? Mystreve (talk) 20:33, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :Shoot me a message on FB. :Mystreve (talk) 20:39, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Well, the story may suck, but it must be told I think rewritting it would be a bad idea. A waste of time as you will. Instead, I'll just find a website with low enough quality standards to accept it. Trust me, it will spread like wildfire. PS. Good luck. You never can tell what a person's true motives are, can you? Everything is Dust in the Wind (talk) 23:03, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Well, thank you Maybe we will meet again. Unlikely. People will read anything despite how bad or ludicrous it is. Its human nature. Can always trust humanity. My departure will happen soon. Everything is Dust in the Wind (talk) 00:01, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Requesting deletion of everything on my talk page, along with everything I posted on other user's talk pages, such as yours and Mr. Dupin's Only want things I created on other user's talk pages, and for everything on my talk page to be deleted. Everything is Dust in the Wind (talk) 00:21, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Puzzling isn't it Well according to wikipedia, I have the right to request for those to be deleted. Although the request can be deleted and/or denied. Everything is Dust in the Wind (talk) 00:54, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Okay then, did not know that Can I request the deletion of my account. Everything is Dust in the Wind (talk) 02:05, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so what don't you like about this one. Is it because I forgot to tag it? I saved it, so if needed I can edit it and try again.StormyTheKiller (talk) 05:38, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Sooo, Is it ok if I reupload. You know, since I just forgot to add tags to it. I promise, this one's better than that one I did yesterday. Oops, forgot to signature that last message. So the one I put is the one asking if it's alright to re-upload.StormyTheKiller (talk) 05:46, February 20, 2016 (UTC) dude, I'm waiting for an answer here.StormyTheKiller (talk) 06:26, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Thatweirdotakugirl (talk) 09:02, February 20, 2016 (UTC)Hello. I really hate bothering you but i believe you have deleted my creepypasta. I have read the possible reasons of why you could have deleted it. But I would like to have it back. I really did work hard on it, i checked grammar, spelling and everything. Marco Polo is my creepypasta. I'm sorry for wasting your time with a story that's not even good. I just want it back please? Thank you for reading this message Blog Story This blog should be deleted. MrDupin (talk) 15:28, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Boredom Apologies, if I am bothering or boring you. So anything interesting happen to you lately. တရားသူကြီးကို တစ်ဖက်သတ်အစွဲ (talk) 17:00, February 20, 2016 (UTC) So... You deleted my story. I'm just curious as to why. I don't think it has any grammar mistakes and its plot is pretty solid. Was it because the ending was a bit cliched? If so, that really blows. I'm not mad or anything, i'm just curious as to why you deleted it. --N.R Edward1 (talk) 04:37, February 21, 2016 (UTC)N.R Edward1 Alrighty I will do that in the future, and my last and only question is how do I link text in the note? (I can't find anything in there on how to do that.) Craneknewitt (talk) 07:42, February 21, 2016 (UTC)Craneknewitt Dear Empyreallnvective, How can I change Snow White? Was it too short? Was it too cliche that a student murdered a teacher? Was it too boring? This was my first pasta, so please cut me some slack. SketchyNerd1965 (talk) 19:36, February 21, 2016 (UTC) TheWeirdAuthor May I have my pasta back so I can edit it? SketchyNerd1965 (talk) 19:40, February 21, 2016 (UTC) The Weird Author Hello. You deleted my story called The Entity of Revenge, Mortis. I'm here to get mad. I'm actually just wondering if you can give the story back to me so I can edit it. I can't find a way to get it back and I would like it back so I can edit it. If you could reply back to me, that would be really great. And I'm not angry at all that you deleted it. I know I messed up. thanks for your help im sorry for my mistakes i will try harder next time i promise Reverted Edits I see you reverted edits on a recent story of mine by another user. Was it vandalized? User:DarthWeezer1994 03:52, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Where can I find the writer's workshop thing you told me about? Excuse me, admin? I left a micropasta on the writer's workshop titled My Reflection. Could you give your thoughts on it? Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 20:14, February 24, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 Thanks for your feedback on my last micropasta. I recently posted this other story that was attempt to make a micropasta a bit more original. Could you give your feedback on it? Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 21:19, February 24, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 Thank you Ok, thank you very much :) SketchyNerd1965 (talk) 23:03, February 24, 2016 (UTC)TheWeirdAuthor65 Re: Videyas Hey, thanks for the signature change and the link-to-video suggestion for my pasta, but it looks like Mr. SoPretentious has gone and done that for me already. Kudos anyway. Excuse me Empyreallnvective, can you give me the reasons why my pasta was deleted, I only want to know a more specific reason to this.Inflicted Fear (talk) 20:25, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Feline2014 (talk) 22:10, February 25, 2016 (UTC)hello thank you for the progress i been busy in the outside world that i forgotFeline2014 (talk) 22:10, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Excuse Me but i fail to see why The Game You Fall in Love With (Amo Te) is on here. Story issues: Doesnt even attempt to be scary in any way at all, constant badly written metaphors that make it feel like some French romance novel rather than a pasta, doesn't introduce any new concepts. Grammar issues: I don't think Amo Te is gramatically correct Spanish, i think it should be Te Amo, i think "program" is used over "programme" when talking about computers. Hello, I was wondering why you deleted my short play "Forbidden Immortal"; although it was in the form of a stage script, the story is complete and well-written. As far as I have seen, there are no rules against this format, and, having labored over that story for over a month, I am not pleased to have it deleted as if it were another poorly written story or pointless spinoff. Rolanddeschain16 (talk) 15:24, February 26, 2016 (UTC)rolanddeschain16 User Page Story posted a story on their userpage. MrDupin (talk) 16:35, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. MrDupin (talk) 17:03, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Sir, may i know the grammatical error in my story 'Gesture Guy", so that i can publish better pastas in future. Regards Man's best friend (talk) 08:20, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Halo I have a Friend Know as (BobMarley365) he is he didn't have a email so i let him access mine when i get banned please refrain from banning him as well thank you. (My Apology) I am sorry i was points gaming it will not happen again thank you for giving me the opportunity to see my mistake i thank you. Sincerely, DB DB (talk) 17:48, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Why did you delete "The Creature on the Lusitania?" Did you just do it because the category? Slenderdude987 (talk) 19:33, March 1, 2016 (UTC)Slenderdude987123 Housekeeping?? You know I'm not the type of guy that whines every time a story is deleted, but it's said LOOP was deleted for housekeeping reasons, which leads me to believe it was something other than QTS. Don't really understand that, mind throwing an explanation my way? Also, you really closed the Writer's Workshop thread with "Nope"? Come on man. BedrockPerson :D 20:01, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Message on talk page left the following message on my talk page: "PENIS Thank you" MrDupin (talk) 21:41, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. I just noticed it too. MrDupin (talk) 22:18, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Writing Advice blogs, hey I was wondering if I can add my own set of thingy's to the writing advice blogs. 01:24, March 2, 2016 (UTC)~~ Great! But, how? I'm not a very tech savvy person but I have a lot of experience on this site and with the creepypasta community, if you remember me. Okay, thanks for the help. I have a question, I recently fixed a few errors on my pasta 'The Purple Balloon' and I think, I accidently did something to the page's coding. Now this is the first time this happened and I noticed you edited it. I was wondering if this is considered a bad thing for the page itself? >.< XSuicideCircusX (talk) 02:35, March 2, 2016 (UTC)xsuicidecircusx Thanks!!! Thank you very much for not deleting my pasta Tmantheboss (talk) 15:22, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Question? Thanks! BoogeyRabbit (talk) 21:01, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I made a creepypasta called "Check Under My Bed" a few minutes ago that you deleted. I understand that the issue was that I accidentally wrote the word "help" instead of "held", and was in the process of resolving the error when it was deleted. I have the fixed version, but I can't post it since it has been deleted. Is there anything I can do? Thank you for reading! (Also sorry I had to repost this, I forgot to use the tildes and accidentally added it to an existing message, wow I'm stupid) BoogeyRabbit (talk) 20:56, March 2, 2016 (UTC) BoogeyRabbit (talk) 21:01, March 2, 2016 (UTC)